Alive Again
by marshie101
Summary: Marik and Bakura both want to rule the world, Yami and Yugi want to save it. Zero and her siblings? they just happened to get stuck in the middle of it. And it doesn't take them long to figure out being the reincarnation of a god isn't always easy or fun. [My first fan fiction! OC, slightly AU, T to be safe. Please R&R. Full summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**  
Marik and Bakura both want to rule the world, Yami and Yugi want to save it.  
Zero? She just happened to get stuck in the middle of it...

Zero, The middle child, and her two siblings move to Domino city.  
Were they expecting to lead a normal life? Yes.  
And did they? No.  
Being the reincarnation of the god cards in human form has its perks, But it also has its down side, which may include:  
Kidnapping, Heart-break, Violence and a lot of weird shit.  
How on earth will Zero and her siblings survive the year?

**Disclaimer:  
**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! (Oh how I wish I did) and I would greatly appreciate_ NOT_ being sued.

* * *

**Chapter one:**  
_Welcome to Domino city_

* * *

Zero groaned loudly and finished emptying the last box._  
Finally.  
_Flipping her golden locks over her shoulder, she wandered out of her new room and descended a set of stairs. In the kitchen was total chaos. There were boxes, cutlery, plates, pretty much everything you'd expect would be in an average everyday kitchen, only scattered across the room. Zero sighed loudly and turned her attention to the red-head sorting thing out behind the counter.

"Seiko, What on earth are you doing? the place looks like it was hit by a bomb."  
Seiko looked up towards the female leaning in the hallway door and smiled nervously.

"Oh, Zero, Hi... I was just unpacking the kitchen stuff." She laughed and scratched the back of her neck. Zero rolled her eyes and wordlessly joined her, sorting things into the shelves. Once the boxes and trip hazards got moved out of the kitchen, and dumped lazily on the dining room table, the two sat themselves down on the plush stools in a comfortable silence. Zeros eyes fell on the clock hanging above the stove. It was around ten a night. After the trio had arrived this morning on a flight from Egypt to Japan, feeling very jet-lagged, they had spent all day unpacking tonight would be their first night in domino city.  
_Speaking of the three of us, where's Jed?  
_  
As if Seiko had read her mind, she replied, "Jed went to get something to eat, He'll back soon."  
A grin split over Zero's face and she stretched her arms up "Great, I'm starving from all that unpacking."  
The golden-haired teen jumped off the stool and wandered over to the window. Darkness had fallen over Domino city and from their fourth floor flat, Zero could see all the twinkling lights coming from the other buildings and the stars.

A loud knock at the door broke the silence and both the girl's head's snapped towards the door. Instantly, they both concluded that the only person who would knock that unnecessarily loud would be Jed. Seiko jumped off her perch on the stool and ran to the door with a wide grin.  
The smell of freshly cooked fish and chips slowly filled the room. Before Jed could even place the parcel on the bench, Zero snatched the smallest piece of fried flake and started munching on it slowly, savoring the taste. They didn't have anything like this in Egypt, this was great!

"So, Jed," She looked over at him with a mouthful of fish "What have you been doing all day? you came home, like, twice."  
He shrugged and picked up his piece of flake with a fork, chewing it thoroughly before replying.

"I was just getting myself out and about, I managed to snag a job at Kaiba Corp. I'm the new secretary."

"Well done, bro!" Seiko clapped her hands together, smiling as she praised him. Jed reached over and ruffled her short red hair with a grin. It was than he decided to break the news to them.

"I also enrolled you both in Domino High, I got your uniforms, you start tomorrow!" He seemed pretty pleased when he told his younger sisters, but when the smiles fall from their faces he sent them a confused look, glancing from Zero to Seiko. Seiko shifted in her seat awkwardly and Zero swallowed her last mouthful of fish and rubbed a greasy hands on her sweat pants.

"Jed, We have never been to school in our lives, what makes you think we want to go now?" The red-head nodded in agreement to Zeros protest and then added, "What about our wings? I mean, It's easy for you to hide your horns, because your hairs blue and spiky anyway..." She trailed off and met her golden-haired sisters eyes worriedly. Jed furrowed his brows in response and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know, But in this country going to school is law. I did buy blazers a few sizes to big, so if you wear them you'll be fine..." Zero nodded absently and stared out the window, deep in thought.

_Lets get some facts straight. _She told herself and rubbed the back of her neck._  
Why did me and my sister have wings? because the three of us are in fact modern-day reincarnations of the three ancient Egyptian gods, Slifer they sky dragon, Obelisk the tormentor and the winged dragon of Ra. Jed, however, has aquamarine horns poking out of his head instead of wings (Though they were barely visible through his mop of blue hair) and an unnatural amount of strength.  
The three Egyptian god cards, created by Pegasus and possessed by the worlds best duelist, Yugi Muto, were simply a watered down version of their true selves._

Her attention was pulled away from her thoughts and back to the current situation at hand when Seiko spoke up, attempting to lighten the sour mood that had fallen over the trio.

"Why don't we try the uniform on, Zero? see if it fits." She smiled brightly at her sister. Zero nodded, it was hard to say no to those eyes. so she collected the bag with both their uniforms in that Jed left on the end of the bench and followed Seiko up the stairs to their rooms.  
Zero tipped the bag up and emptied its contents onto the bedroom floor. the Domino high uniform consisted of a pink blazer, white blouse, shirt blue shirt and long black socks. Pulling a face at the pink color of the blazer, Zero quickly stripped down to her underwear and kicked her sweat pants away. She kept her golden wings folded tightly against her back. When she slid it on, the white blouse was just the perfect size. The only things missing were slits on the back for her wing and seeing as she had to wear a blazer, no one would notice the back of her shirt had cuts in it. Zero snatched up her pocket knife off the dresser and pulled off her shirt. She started to cut up the back of it.  
Once satisfied that the slits were big enough for her wings and the rest of the uniform fit perfectly, The golden-haired teen yawned loudly and bundled up the pile of clothing in her arms.

"Seiko, I'm heading off to bed. Night" She mumbled sleepily and didn't wait for a reply before heading to her own room. Once she shut the door and dumped the uniform down on the floor beside her bed, Zero fell onto her soft mattress with a sigh. She couldn't help but wonder about tomorrow. What will everyone think of her? Will anyone notice her wings? would Jed be mad if someone did find out?  
But asking questions she couldn't possibly answer only frustrated her further so, banishing all the thoughts from her head, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So, that's the end of chapter one. Sorry if it was extremely boring, I had to get the house keeping out of the way.  
****The next chapter will be interesting! I SWEAR!  
****And seeing as I'm new to this fancy stuff, could you all be nice and leave some constructive criticism?  
I'm really hoping to improve my writing ability, and of course hoping that you like my story.  
Anyway, enough ranting on from me. Until next time.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own yu-gi-oh! _not_ getting sued is much appreciated, thank you.  
**  
Chapter 2:**  
_Famous first words  
_

* * *

"Zero, Zero wake up!"  
A hand grabbed Zero's shoulder and gently shook her awake. It took her eyes a while to adjust to the bright morning sunlight streaming through the open window and she rolled over, groaning.

"Wha? s'to early to get up" She slurred sleepily and swatted the annoying hand away with a growl. Seiko frowned at her sister and begun poking her shoulder relentlessly. Not that it helped in the slightest, if anything it just made Zero grumpier. She sat up and stretched out her arms and wings with an exaggerated yawn.

"Zero, We can't be late on the first day of school! hurry up!" Seiko whined and shook her golden-haired sisters shoulder to get her to wake up quicker. She rubbed her eyes.  
_First day of school? what school? _Zero wondered hazily and pushed herself to her feet. _Oh, That school. _Zero glanced over at the digital clock on her desk. After seeing the time she was wide awake.

"Shit! We're going to be late!" She jumped up in a mess of golden locks and ushered Seiko out of her room. "Go pack your bag, I'll be down in five"  
Seiko nodded and closed the door behind her.  
Turning back to her room, Zero picked up her bundle of school uniform and did what had to be the quickest change of clothes in the history of, like, ever. She pulled up her black socks and snatched up the blazer, quickly running down stairs.  
Seiko was waiting in the kitchen with both their bags. her short red hair was ruffled slightly and her eyes still looked tired, but nonetheless she was smiling brightly as she handed her sister her bag. Zero thanked her and shrugged the over sized blazer on, folding her wings tightly against her back.  
Once the sisters had everything, they quickly locked the door and set off at a brisk walk down the chilly street.

They arrived at Domino high school with literally seconds to spare, the bell rang just as they were walking up a set of concrete stairs. Zero shivered under the watchful gaze of the other students. Although class had started there were still a few people loitering around and she could hear them all whispering about 'the new kids'. Seiko obviously didn't notice all the weird glances they were getting and smiled brightly, looking pleased with this whole high school thing. Zero was liking this less and less by the minute. people weren't her... 'forte' so having them stare at her was like a nightmare come true. Imagine how many people would stare at her if they knew she had wings!  
_There's to many people here, _She thought nervously and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.  
The two continued to wander down corridors. Having no idea where they were or where they were going, but hoping they would at least end up somewhere. Zero jumped a foot in the air when she received a light tap on the shoulder and turned to see a brunette with short hair standing behind them.

"Hi, I'm Tea. The principle sent me to get you. He thought you might get lost" She smiled cheerily and looked at them expectantly.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Seiko and this is my sister Zero!" Seiko held out her hand and Tea shook it with a grin.  
_ Those two are in awfully good moods._ Zero furrowed her brow and just nodded towards Tea, managing to force a small smile.

"Come on, We're already late. Hopefully Mr. Anderson will be late again..." Tea spun on her heel and started walking back down the way they had come, motioning for the sisters to follow her.  
She led them down a few different corridors until they came upon a classroom of children all sitting everywhere EXCEPT for their seats. It looked like the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Tea swung the door open and held it for Seiko and Zero. They thanked their classmate and stepped inside. as soon as they entered the room their ears were assaulted with the loud sounds of morning chit-chat. Looks like no one noticed them come in. yet.  
Zero jumped as yet another person grabbed her shoulder from behind, this time it was the teacher. What did Tea say his name was? Mr. Anderson?  
He smiled warmly at the sisters and held his hands up to get the classes attention.

"Alright class everyone take their seats, we have two new students today!" He ushered them forwards to introduce themselves. Seiko spoke first.

"Pleased to meet you all, I'm Seiko, I hope we can all be good friends!" Seiko grinned at the class, which earned her a few smiles and people requesting that she sit next to them so they could chat more. Mr. Anderson looked over at Zero.

"I'm Zero. Nice to meet you all." Zero murmured awkwardly and forced another smile. Everyone seemed happy to have new students. well, everyone except a certain CEO, but no one was paying attention to him. The teacher held up his hand for silence again.

"I hope you will all be nice to Seiko and Zero," He turned his attention to the girls "You may take your seats now."  
Zero shot him a grateful look and followed her sister through the rows of chairs. She sat herself at the window seat in the third row of desks. Seiko sat a few seats over in the second row next to Tea and some other girls, chatting away happily.  
She twirled a strand of her golden hair around her finger and looked around at who she was sitting near. On her left was a window, behind her was a girl with long black hair and deep ocean blue eyes, in front of her, a boy with scruffy blonde hair. He was talking to a kid in front of him with a comical expression.

"Hi, I'm Ryou"  
Zero looked around to find were the voice had come from and saw a boy sitting to her right. She hadn't noticed him before.  
He was smiling at her with an outstretched hand. His long white hair was sticking up in all directions, kinda like he had just rolled out of bed, and he had warm chocolate-brown eyes. She took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Zero, pleasure to meet you" She replied stiffly and picked a strand of golden hair out of her face. He looked like he was going to say something else, but before he could speak again Zero turned back to the window and continued to stare out it aimlessly. She had no interest in what was being taught, so she didn't bother listening to Mr. Anderson ranting on. She knew what she needed to survive and that was it. None of this 'algebra' stuff. especially since it made no sense to her.

* * *

The rest of the day had dragged on painfully slowly, until finally it was lunch break. Zero gathered up all her books in her arms and moseyed on over to her locker, after her first class had finished Mr. Anderson had given Zero and her sister spare lockers so they wouldn't have to carry their bags around. She threw her books on the ground at her feet and dug around her pocket for the key. Which wasn't there.

"Son of a bitch" She growled under her breath before taking a quick glance around. This corridor was deserted, not a soul in sight, so maybe she could just melt it? Zero sighed and closed her hand around the lock.  
Another perk of being a reincarnated sun-god is the power of fire, but she had to use it sparingly. To much all at once and she would probably pass out, not that melting a lock would hurt. She threw another quick glance down the hall before letting her hand slowly heat up. She grinned triumphantly as the lock slowly started to fall away.

"Hey! Zero!"  
Zero jumped up and quickly hid her hand behind her back, putting on an innocent expression, she slid the distorted lock into her back pocket and turned towards the voice.  
_Sheesh, what is it with people and sneaking up on me today?  
_She let a sigh of relief escape her lips when she saw it was only Seiko, waving at her from the other end of the hall.

"Whats up, sis?" Zero questioned the red-head.  
She shrugged and walked over to her locker, opposite Zero's.

"Come and hang out with my new friends in the cafeteria, I really want you yo meet them!" Seiko begged and gave her sister the puppy eyes.  
_Damn, I can't say no to that face..._ Zero bit her lip and finished shoving her books into her locker.

"Sure, why not." She smiled and let Seiko grab her arm and march her down the halls.

The cafeteria was a large room completely chokers with other kids chatting away and happily munching on their lunch. Zero was pulled over to a table crowded with a bunch of people she had seen throughout the day. Tea was also there, and that blonde boy she had seen earlier this morning, But she didn't recognize anyone else's face. Seiko pulled her into the middle of the group. Or as close to the middle as she could be without standing on the table.

"Everyone this is my sister Zero"  
Seiko's announcement was met with a chorus and 'Hi' and 'Nice to meet you'. Zero smiled at the group and murmured a small 'Hello' before taking a seat next to Tea.

"Hey Joey, Were did Yugi go?" Seiko addressed the one with the scruffy blonde hair. So his name was Joey. He shrugged and sat back in the chair, yawning loudly.

"I dunno, me and Tristan saw him go off somewhere with Ryou" He replied and nudged the brown-haired boy beside him.  
Zero looked at the boy beside Joey, since he was the only other boy here, he must be Tristan.

"Hey guys!" A small boy yelled and waved. He wandered over, grinning happily. He had tri-colored hair that must have been gelled into the shape of a five point star. It was an interesting hair style, but Zero felt she had seen it somewhere before, he looked exactly like someone she used to know. she lent over to Tea.

"Who's that?" she asked the brunette curiously.

"That's Yugi Motu" Tea replied smugly.  
Zero's mouth hit the floor, but she quickly shut it before she started catching bugs. Although she had heard of him before, her and her siblings didn't have a television back in Egypt so based on what she heard from others she had built an image of him in her mind. And she had imagined he looked completely different, and taller. definitely teller. It was so different from the way he actually looked that she started to laugh at herself, which earned her a few weird looks from the others. Luckily no one said anything.

"Hey, Yugi!" Seiko waved back at him and grinned broadly. "I hope you don't mind that I bought Zero along"  
Zero scowled at her sister.

Yugi shook his head "Not at all, Nice to meet you Zero" He smiled towards her and held out his hand. Zero reluctantly took it and mumbled a small 'Hey', She was about to add more but as if on cue, the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch break. The whole table burst out in simultaneous groans and slowly stood up, Filing out of the cafeteria and towards their lockers.

* * *

**Alright than, that is the end of le chapter two and i have to say, I'm proud of myself, I had the day off school and i spent all day writing this XD.  
I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCKY-NESS! GOMEN!  
****Just a little note... ****So that none of you or me get confused, Yami Bakura will be called 'Bakura' (Or thief king) and normal Bakura will just be 'Ryou'. Same goes for Yami/Atem and Yugi.  
And the next chapter will be set three or four days after this chapters date...  
**...**I think that's all i wanted to say. so please R&R and what not, I'll catch you later.**


End file.
